The Crossover Grammy
by Persondynamo222
Summary: The Crossover Grammy is a special event where fictional characters gather to be awarded. If you have an idea for an award, put it in the comments.
1. The Talk Before The Grammy

Everyone is just getting in and sitting down. At the table center table, the Dazzlings were talking. "Adagio, why did we come?" Sonata asked. "Because it's the Grammy, and we were invited." Adagio answered. Then Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu sat down at that table. "Hi, my name's Ash and this is my buddy Pikachu." Ash introduced. "Pika!" The Pikachu said. The sight of pikachu made Aria Blaze fall over backwards with the chair onto the concrete floor. "GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME! I HATE MICE!" she shouted. Then the rest of the Dazzlings laughed. At the table in the center of the room but in the back of the room, Twilight Sparkle with the rest of the Mane 6 was sitting there. "This will be awesome!' Rainbow Dash said. "But first we need to wait Rainbow." Applejack said. Just then, Clawdeen Wolf and her friends sat down at the same table. "Hi, I'm Clawdeen." she said. "My name's Frankie." Frankie Stein said. Then when the meetings were done, Draculaura got up. "Where you going Draculaura?" Pinkie Pie asked. "I'm going to the bathroom." Draculaura answered. At the left hand corner table, Freddy Fazbear and all the animatronics were there. "I can't believe we are at the Grammys!" balloon Boy said. "Yes, well our games franchise is pretty famous." the Marionette said. Then Chris McLean sat down next to them. "My name is Chris McLean, the host of the total Drama series." he said. Then the animatronics introduced themselves. Then Robocop sat at the table and introduced himself. Then Trevor Phillips, and then Master Chief. At the right hand corner table, Micheal De Santa was sitting there. Then Slenderman sat down at the same table. "Hi, my name's Micheal." Micheal said, putting his hand out for Slenderman to shake it. "Name's Slenderman. But you can call me Slendy." Slenderman said, shaking Micheal's hand. At the table closest to the stage, the creepypasta Clockwork was drink punch from the snack table. Then Minecraft Steve walks up to her and sits down next to her. "Hi there. name's Steve." he said. "My name's clockwork, nice to meet you Steve.' she said, taking another sip of punch. Steve then tries to hit on her, but Ticci Tobi walks over and picks up Steve by the arm. "If I EVER see and hear you hitting on my girl again, you will be sorry. Do I make myself clear?" Ticci Tobi threatened. "Yes." Steve said. then Ticci Tobi throws Steve into the Dazzlings, Ash, and Pikachu's table. "Are you ok?" Sonata asked. "Yes, i'm used to damage." Steve said. Then the lights dimmed and a kid wearing a tuxedo walked out of the curtains. The kid's also has brownish-black hair and white metal rimmed glasses. The kid also has blue eyes. "Alright. Welcome to the Crossover Grammy. I'm your host for the first ever time, Persondynamo222. Now, let's get this started, shall we?" the kid said.


	2. The First 2 Grammys

"Alright, the first award is for 'Best Fictional Jerk'. And the nominees are: Dan in Dan VS, Inuyasha in Inuyasha, Adagio Dazzle in My Little Pony Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks, and Meowth from Pokemon." Persondynamo222 said. "I got this in the bag." Dan said. "No way! I got this." Inuyasha argued. "Both of you are wrong, I'm winning this." Adagio shouted. "NO YOU IDIOTS! I HAVE THIS!" Meowth said. "Ok, calm down or else you wont know who wins." Persondynamo222 tried to calm them down. They then returned to their seats. "Ok, now the winner in 'Best Fictional Jerk is... Dan from Dan VS!" Persondynamo222 said. Dan then literally jumped out of his chair and ran onto the stage. He then took the trophy out of Persondynamo222's hands and pushed him down. "THANK YOU, THANK YOU! I would like to thank my producer and my friend Chis. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here tonight." Dan said, walking off stage. Then at that moment, Persondynamo222 got back up. "Ok, the next award is for 'Best Fictional Problem Solver'. And the nominees are: Fred Jones from Scooby Doo, Dipper Pines from Gravity Falls, Alfred Hedgehog from The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog, and Sherlock Holmes from Sherlock Holmes." He said again. "Even though if I don't win, it was nice coming here." Alfred said. "I hope I win." Fred said. "I'll show Stan that I'll win. Dipper said. "What'd ya say kid?" Stan Pines asked. "I'm one of the most famous crime solvers, I'll win." Sherlock Holmes said with a smirk. "And the winner is... Dipper Pines!' Persondynamo222 said. Dipper then calmly got out of his chair and walked to the stage. When he got up on the stage, he took the trophy out of his hand. "I would like to thank my sister, Mabel, Soos, Wendy, and my Gruncle Stan." Dipper said calmly. "I TOLD YOU I WOULD WIN A GRAMMY STAN!" Dipper shouted. Then he walked off stage and back to his table. "Ok, we will return after the break.


End file.
